Ghostess
by Music
Summary: Someone broods and watches in the future. Please read and review!!!!


Ghostess

Ghostess

Disclaimer: Can you prove it?

Summery someone watches and rembers in the future.

It's funny when every you think thoughts the always come back to you. It's always you, you, YOU.

I can't believe I'm thinking about this. It just came out of the blue. It happens all the time.

Slipping out of the hotel I lose this "interesting" train of thought.

I get into my car (black) and drive to the graveyards. I've been doing this for many years now. 

Every grave the same ritual. Lay a white daisy on the grave and offer a traditional Irish blessing."Blessed be the stars in the sky, blessed be the grass beneath your feet." Then walk away. I do this to all my old friends. Xander. Willow. Giles. Wesley. Cordeila. People whom I never meant but who were precious to the good fight.

Until I came to the last grave. I knell by it for sometime. Thinking, spacing, brooding. I don't now. 

Finally I get up from the grave. Kissing the head stone I walk away. It's time to let Buffy go.

I drive back to the hotel. The contact is already there, sitting on the couch.

"I'm Sheft." The whiteligher tells me with a smile. 

I give him a smile back and shake his hand.

"Shall we go?" I ask. We do go. We walk silently up the front stairs.

When we enter the room they ignore us. We are in the shadows and they seem ah, a bit "busy".

Shaft shoots me a grin that tells me he finds this very amusing, too.

Grinning I give an extremely loud fake cough. When that doesn't get their attention Sheft yells. "Get Funky." That got their attention. 

Darla and Angel look up at us as we melt out of the shadows. The look on Angel's face was surprised to say the lese.

Didn't know I was here did you? That I was living in the hotel. No, I guess not.

But Angel can't hear my thoughts. His are all about him. Oh, no I'm back to The I thing again.

"Buffy, Angel whispers at me.

"Hero" I correct him with a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Beat it tramp." Sheft tells Darla whose looks vary scared by now. She's scared of me as a whitelighter. I find that hilarious.

After Darla runs out of the room Sheft tells Angel to get dressed.

"We'll be down stairs" he adds as he guides me out of the room and down the stairs.

Angel's down in a flash. 

He's very confused and more then a bit angry. I can feel it radiating of him and most of it's directed to me. Actually all of its directed to me.

Sheft gets up. It's time for him to leave. He gives me one last grin before he orbs out.

Angel seems shocked.

"Angel, Angel, "I ask. It's impossible to get his attention. Finally I punch him in his arm. He turns to me glaring. 

"Who are you?"

He finally asks

I sigh. When did he develop these denial problems?

"It's me, Buffy." I say gently.

"Buffy?" He asks.

"Didn't I just say that?" I remarked. "But most people call me Hero, the whitelighter."

"You're a whitelighter?" Angel has a stunted bunny look on his face.

"Not just any whitelighter, but your whitelighter. You do know what a whitelighter is don't you?" I pulled the cushion that was poking me in my back and started to punch it.

While I do this Angel looks at me with a well duh look.

Then Angel does the most amazing thing Ok, it wasn't amazing but it was pretty weird for the time.

He kissed me.

Not one of those new, passionate kisses. Nor was it a comforting an old friend in need kiss. 

Wait, back the thought train up. Did I say nor?

Anyway, back to the kiss.

It was a mixture of the two.

Right when it was getting good the powers gave me a jiggle.

Man, Leo is right. They do "call" at the worst time.

"Ah, is that for you?" Angel asks. The Stunned bunny look has returned. But now there's a new spark in his eyes.

A grin and nod as I get up and walk around the corer.

I believe firmly in the policy that orbing in front of others is rude. 

"Buffy." 

I turn and look back at Angel.

"You still my girl?" 

I grin. Again.

"Always." It's true. Evan though the love has changed. But it's still love and now the romance is coming back in to it at full force.

As I start to orbing I wonder: when I should tell Angel about the change in his curse?


End file.
